


He's my cherry pie

by its__funnier__in__enochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its__funnier__in__enochian/pseuds/its__funnier__in__enochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just dean eating pie, getting horny and wanted Sammy instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's my cherry pie

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic so please be nice! its 3am and ive had this in my head for a hour or so, so decided to write it down. sorry if it sucks |

"Pie!"

Sam turned around to see what Dean was up tp now, only to find him walking quickly into a cute little cafe. Sam sighed and followed him in.

After dean finally decided what flavour he wanted AND buying Sam one even though he insisted he wasnt hungry, they sat down and Sam watched with amusement as Dean wolfed down his pie like he hadnt eaten for days. 

Sam was busy looking up cases on his phone and picking at his cherry pie when he realised Dean was... singing?

He looked up at Dean who had a big grin on his face. "You gonna eat that sammy"?   
Sam frowned. " Yes.. why?"

Dean smiled again. " I love you baby boy"  
Sam looked around shocked before looking back at dean.  
"De what are you playing at"? he hissed

" relax Sammy no one knows us here. No one knows what naughty things i like to do to you"  
Sam shifted in his seat. He couldnt help getting hard when his brother spoke to him like that. He couldnt think of a reply so decided to stick his tongue out at dean and go back to looking on his phone and try to ignore deans laughter.

Dean took his little brothers hand which was still picking at the pie.  
" hey sugar pie honey bunch... "

Sam looked up in amusement. Dean obviously wanted his pie and he might as well have it as he wasnt going to eat much more.

"let me guess. Want the rest of my pie dean? what do i get in return"?

" you know that i love you.." Dean sang, while slowly pushing his foot into Sam's now rock hard cock.  
Sam blushed and shifted in his seat again before he felt like he would explode.

" oh my god Dean just take it" He said, shoving the plate towards his idiot brother. 

Dean grinned and mumbled a thank you around a mouthful of pie. Sam was rewarded with a now shoeless foot back on his cock, and now dean was slowly moving his foot up and down with the right amount of pressure until Sammy was gripping the table so hard his knuckles had turned white and his breathing was coming out in short gasps. Dean knew he was close and applied just a little more pressure until Sam let out a low moan followed by his name.

"Dee.. fu..fuck"

"You close baby boy? Fuck you have no idea what you do to me. You gonna come? Im so hard for you baby.. gonna take you back to the bunker and fuck you so hard into our bed you will feel me for days.. you want that baby boy? Come for me Sammy"

And with that last comment Sam lost it. " Fuck dean.. uhh fuck fuck fuck" Sam shuddered and pushed himself hard onto deans foot through the violent orgasm taking over him. 

Dean watched him with hooded eyes until Sam had finally come down and his breathing had evened out, Then jumped when his little brother stood up abruptly, grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly out the cafe and towards the impala. 

" Whats the rush sammy"?

Sam turned around and kissed Dean long and hard.

" I believe you have a promise to keep big brother... one that includes you fucking me so hard ill feel you for days.. and i cant wait any longer."


End file.
